


Lake of Fire

by Rovnsky (Lethally)



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 04:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4507917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lethally/pseuds/Rovnsky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kavinsky with his back to his creature answering.<br/>"Didn't you see what I did?!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lake of Fire

They were standing in a hazy fog, the goddamn lake of fire itself, and Ronan shielding Matthew. And Ronan shouting at Kavinsky to save himself. And Kavinsky. Kavinsky with his white sunglasses, standing on the roof of the white Mitsubishi. Kavinsky with his back to his creature answering.

"Didn't you see what I did? It was all for you and it didn't fucking matter! People like me don't matter to people like Dick Campbell the fucking third but I thought you... You said. You said, it was never gonna be you and me. Well here you go, there is no me."

And the creature struck. And Kavinsky fell, like a puppet with its strings cut off. Kavinsky had died like a flame at the end of a match. Kavinsky was dead and all he'd done, gone. He was right, there was nothing remotely reminiscent of Kavinsky in the body that fell off the hood, right at Ronan and Matthew's feet. And in Kavinsky's hand there was a note. In a shaky handwriting it read, "Dream me anew."


End file.
